DSL-6: Accepting Love
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Sixth in my 'DSL' series. A little peek into Yusuke's and Kurama's life. ENJOY! MATURE READERS ONLY!


**MATURE READERS ONLY! I don't own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. The song this story was inspired with is 'The way I am' and it belongs to Ingrid Michaelson and I suggest you listen to it before reading this story. I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING. I make no profit from writing and/or posting this story.**

* * *

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"Why- why are you still with me?" Jade colored eyes looked at the Spirit Detective who was reclining on the couch. Yusuke's cinnamon eyes were focused on Kurama and the fox demon could see the honest questions in Yusuke's eyes.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Just because." Kurama smiled gently and placed the book he was reading on the tea table. He stood up and walked over to Yusuke who readily accepted him when Kurama straddled Yusuke's lap. He leaned forward and kissed Yusuke's forehead.

"What brought this on, koi?" Yusuke shrugged and pulled Kurama closer. Kurama leaned his head on Yusuke's chest and wound one arm around Yusuke's waist while he rested the other hand over Yusuke's heart.

"Don't know. Just wondering." Yusuke whispered in Kurama's hair and said red head looked up at him. He reached up and brushed a strand of Yusuke's hair away from his eyes.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know, but-"

"Yusuke, I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you; with everything concerning you." Kurama said in full conviction.

"Even though I'm brash and sometimes really stupid and dumb?" Kurama chuckled and kissed Yusuke lovingly.

"I love EVERYTHING about you, even that."

"And what about forgetting? How many times did I forget-"

"Yusuke, I forgot about our anniversary AND your birthday-"

"Love, you forgot your own birthday." Yusuke dead panned and Kurama rolled his eyes.

"What I wanted to say-" Kurama dragged out his words. "-is that you have other things on your mind, love. And we have one another to remind the other of things he forgot."

Kurama said and Yusuke sighed. He missed the sly look that appeared on Kurama's face.

* * *

**'Cause I love the way you say good morning,**

**And you take me the way I am.**

* * *

"Remember the last time I forgot my birthday?" Kurama asked and Yusuke looked at him frowning suspiciously at the sly look in Kurama's eyes. Kurama leaned closer so that his lips were a mere breath away from Yusuke's. "You remember how you reminded me?" Kurama whispered lowly and Yusuke grinned.

"You want me to remind you again?" Yusuke returned in kind. Kurama gave him a foxy grin and kissed him in a way that took Yusuke's breath away; and then he was gone.

"KURAMA!"

* * *

**'Cause I love the way you call me 'baby',**

**And you take me the way I am.**

* * *

"Get over here, ya sly fox!" Yusuke shouted and ran into their bedroom. He ended up banging his head on the floor when Kurama jumped on him from behind and they ended up tumbling down on the hard floor.

"Ouch." Yusuke groaned

"Aww, did you hit your head hard, love?" Kurama cooed at him.

"Kiss and make it better, baby?" Kurama smiled and moved to kiss Yusuke's forehead, but Yusuke had other things in mind. He pulled Kurama down into a scorching kiss and when they parted Kurama was the one on the bottom.

"You little vixen." Yusuke growled against Kurama's lips. Kurama grinned and rubbed against Yusuke invitingly.

"You love me for it."

Yusuke sat up, straddling Kurama's hips and grinned down at him. He felt Kurama's need rub against his own and Kurama shivered when Yusuke's grin turned coy.

Kurama bit in his bottom lip and almost instinctively reached up to pull Yusuke's shirt out of his pants.

"Impatient, much?"

"Sometimes patience is overrated." Kurama said and pushed himself up to capture Yusuke's lips in a kiss.

* * *

**'Cause I love you more than I could ever promise,**

**And you take me the way I am.**

* * *

"Yusuke-"

"Hush, love." Yusuke hushed Kurama while he tried to unbutton Kurama's shirt. "Damn, why did you have to wear that shirt. Too many goddamn buttons." Yusuke growled and simply pulled Kurama's shirt apart, the buttons flying everywhere.

"That was my favorite shirt!" Kurama said incredulously.

"I'll buy you a new one." Yusuke brushed Kurama off and leaned forward to continue where he left of.

* * *

"Yusuke, don't-don't tease!" Yusuke grinned around Kurama's burning flesh. Kurama screamed when he brushed his fingers over the sweet spot deep in Kurama's pliant body. Deeming him ready, Yusuke crawled over Kurama and kissed him to swallow the displeased whine Kurama let out when Yusuke pulled his fingers out of him.

"Ready?"

"Always have been." Kurama gasped out. Yusuke halted for a moment to kiss Kurama with all the love he had in his heart. He pulled back and their eyes met.

"I love you, fox." He said and before Kurama could answer he entered his mate in one powerful thrust. Kurama moaned and arched against Yusuke, lights flashing behind his closed eyelids.

* * *

**You take me the way I am.**

* * *

"Yusuke. I-I can't-"

"Cum for me, lover." Yusuke whispered in Kurama's ear. "I'll be here to catch you. I'll always be here."

* * *

**You take me the way I am.**

* * *

Still basking in the afterglow, Yusuke pulled out of Kurama and rolled over. Kurama followed him and rested his head on Yusuke's heaving chest. Shivers wrecked his body and Yusuke grabbed the cover to toss it over the both of them.

Kurama nuzzled against him and kissed Yusuke's chest, right over his beating heart.

"I love you, Yusuke. More than you could ever know." Kurama whispered already half way asleep.

"I love you too, foxy. I love you too." Yusuke said and hugged Kurama closer. Soon enough sleep overcame them both. Their bodies entwined together, they dreamed in peace.

And the rest of the world could simply wait.

* * *

**You take me the way I am.**

* * *

**THE END**

**God? Bad? Bearable?**

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
